Destiny Claus
Destiny Claus ' is a 2015-introduced and all-around character. She is part of the ''Santa Claus legend as the next Santa. In the destiny conflict, she is on Royal side, as she loves her destiny and believes in tradition over all. Character Personality Kind and naturally nice and warm-hearted, Destiny is a genuinely sweet girl who always wants to help everyone. Selfless and helpful, the next Santa often forgets herself in order to provide others what they need. She is generous and altruistic, and always puts other people's necessities above her own. Destiny loves to help everyone and always looks forward doing so. Destiny is hyperactive, cheerful, excitable, quirky and outgoing, having a welcoming and soft personality. She absolutely loves to make people smile and laugh in her own way. Dest tends to have a lighthearted manner in serious situations, and this often leads her friends to not take her seriously most of times, even her closest friends sometimes. The blonde is somewhat childish, and has a pure and sincere heart. Occasionally, Destiny shows herself to be quite insecure, doubting mostly herself and sometimes her friends. She frequently thinks she's vexing or irritating the ones who spend most of their times with her, and can be found often asking her buddies what they think of her. Truthfully, Destiny can be a little annoying sometimes, due to her super energetic personality, but she is a funny and cute person to hang out with. Additionally, the next Santa is very friendly, loyal and a true friend to everyone. Thanks to her outgoing way, she is friends with many people in Ever After High and acquaintances with everyone. She has shown herself to be a trustworthy and devoted friend, always looking forward the well-being of everyone. She is a sweet talker and tries to always be understanding and comprehensive, never judging anyone nor their problems. Destiny truly believes everyone deserves to be happy and will fight for the happiness of everyone. Appearance Destiny sports bright, beautiful pinkish-purple doe eyes, which she inherted from her mother. Her most noticeable features are her golden and red curly hair, most of times stuck with bobby pins, and rosy lips. When down and natural, Destiny's hair is long and wavy, down to her waist. Her skin is rosy pale, due to the lack of light in North Pole, and her body is petite and slender. Destiny is also small, with 5'1" (1.55) of height, but is always on big high heels to be taller. Her colours are generally red, green and golden, common Christmas colours. Destiny's motifs include mistletoes, poinsettias, trees, lights and reindeers. As for her outfits, they are generally Victorian-styled Winter ones. Hobbies & Interests Ice-Skating Destiny's main hobby is ice-skating. She probably learned how to ice-skate even before she learned how to properly walk. Dest is a professional at it, and is invited to many competitions when it's Winter time. She finds it a way of relaxing and truly expressing herself, and loves her ice skates more than she loves her high heels. Cooking and Baking She absolutely loves to bake and cook, and it connects her to her mom, as Mrs. Claus taught Destiny everything about cooking and baking. Of course Dest knows more about Christmas cooking, for obvious reasons, but everyone loves the foods and sweets she makes. They're as sweet as her, and she makes everything with love and with all her heart. Woodshop Naturally, woodshop is a part of her destiny, so obviously Dest loves it. She has a special talent for it, as she has been always watching her father work on his Christmas shop and has learned many things from it. Cheerhexing Destiny is part of the cheerhexing squad, and really likes it. Fair enough, for her bubbly and super energetic personality. She was invited by both Faybelle and Farrah. Social Of course she has a thing for social projects. Whenever she can, Destiny works on Animal Shelters, Orphanages and Nursing Homes as a volunteer, and she loves it. She especially loves being around kids. Fairy Tale The Legend of Santa Claus : Main article: Santa Claus '''Santa Claus, also known as Saint Nicholas, Father Christmas, Kris Kringle and simply "Santa", is an important figure with legendary, historical and folkloric origins who, in many Western cultures, is said to bring gifts to the homes of the good children on 24 December, the night before Christmas Day. However, in some European countries children receive their presents on St. Nicholas' Day, either the 6th or 19th of December. The modern figure of Santa Claus is derived from the Dutch figure of Sinterklaas, whose name is a dialectal pronunciation of Saint Nicholas, the historical Greek bishop and gift-giver of Myra. During the Christianization of Germanic Europe, this figure may have absorbed elements of the god Odin, who was associated with the Germanic pagan midwinter event of Yule and led the Wild Hunt, a ghostly procession through the sky. How Destiny Fits Into It Destiny, as the older daughter of Santa (born twelve minutes before than her brother), is the next Santa. She looks forward accepting her destiny. She loves her father's job and can't wait to bring happiness to the children of the world. Relationships Abilities * 'Ice Manipulation: '''Being raised on the North Pole and being born with some magic, Destiny is able to control ice and snow, as well as generate it. * '''Harmony/Chaos Powers: '''When Destiny is too happy, she can bring harmony and concord to the world. However, when she loses control over her magic, she brings chaos. Skillset * '''Snow animals caring, training and understanding: '''Due to being raised on extremely cold places, Destiny was able to develop a bond with snow/ice animals such as reindeers, polar bears etc. * '''Ice Skating: '''Destiny ice skates since she was a very young kid, winning various competitions and being one of the best ice skaters ever. * '''Sleigh Riding: '''Destiny is an hexcellent sleigh rider. Portrayal In English, Destiny would be voiced by Andrea Libman, who currently voices Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy in ''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. '' Outfits Class Schedule Trivia * Destiny's birthday is on December 24th. * She has obsessive-compulsive disorder. * She speaks with a mixture of heavy Swedish and soft Dutch accent. * Destiny's full name is Destiny Noella Carol Claus. Her parents liked long names (a plus, Snow's name is Snow Noel Balthazar Claus). * Destiny has Princetagram. She simply loves spellfies, and Christmas aesthetic pictures. Believe me, her Princetagram is full of snow, reindeers, and Christmas-related things. ** Her usual tags/names/url on social media (including Princetagram) is either holly_jolly or jingle_bells * Destiny identifies as Bisexual. * Destiny needs glasses, but she doesn't like to wear them. ** Fay can convince her to wear them sometimes, however. * At first, it was hard to Destiny to deal with the neutral weather of Ever After High. * She can play the piano, the violin and the guitar. * She can mix Swedish and Dutch into her normal phrases. * Due to grow up speaking both Swedish and Dutch (mostly Swedish, as it's the main language on North Pole), she finds it difficult to say some words, especially the ones that have "tr", "r", "pr" and "gr". * Destiny is the smallest of her group of friends. * She can speak French quite well (after all, her bestie is French, her girlfriend is French and most of her friends are French). * Few AUs to Destiny! ** Demigod: if Destiny were a demigoddess, she probably would be Hebe's daughter. Highly sociable, she loves community services and parties. ** Hogwarts House: Destiny would fit perfectly in Hufflepuff. She is dedicated, fun-loving, loyal and understanding. ** Hunter Games District: Probably District 7 would be a good District to Destiny. Being born in a woodshop environment, Dest would naturally fit in the Lumber District. Quotes Concept Destiny was highly based on myself, WiseUnicorn. Of course I'm not as pretty as her, but surely am very much like her. When I started watching Ever After High, I had to create a daughter for Santa Claus. I simply adore Christmas time and Santa Claus has been part of my life since ever. I wanted Destiny to give everybody that waming, jolly feeling everyone needs, and I wanted her to make people smile. If you ever ask me what does she do the other 263 days of the year when it's not Christmas time, the answer is: makes everyone's lives brighter. She loves to do it. She loves to bring happiness to everyone. I love to make people happy, and I love when they smile for me. To make justice to some problems I have (depression and such), Destiny would lose her control over magic when she got angry/sad/upset. But generally, she'd always try to stay positive to everybody. Plus, she's the Mom Friend, just like me. So I do believe Destiny is a mini-me, and I absolutely love her. She's my daughter and my proud. And a special thanks for Jade for drawing her. <3 Gallery '''To see more, please check Destiny Claus/Fan Arts! ' Destiny claus design gift by jade the tiger-d8vmntg.jpg Princesses make terrible reindeer by jade the tiger-d9lgd6q.jpg|Destiny and her roomie Fay delivering Christmas presents Eah three cute girls by galaxy of stars-d8z0s4j.png mirr.png|Destiny and her BFFA's, Shahra and Fay Destiny claus card by wiseunicorn-dag991l.jpg|Destiny's Card Destiny Claus Frame Sketch.png|Destiny Claus Frame Sketch Christmas Baby.png|Destiny's sketch Noelle.png|Destiny's reindeer, Noelle DESTAA.png|DID U SAY CHRISTMAS DesAnne.png|I'm sorry my anatomy is crappy ;u; Christmas Pet Dressup.jpg|Fay and Destiny with their pets by Jade! Destanne.png|Smol and big girlfriends by Homiestars <3 Destiny_and_Mousie_Entry.jpeg|Dest and Mousie by RoybelGirl <3 Chapter10-destiny.jpg|Destiny's TDG Chapter 10 Dest and Anne .png|OH LOOK SOME DESTANNE Destiny Claus Profile Art.jpg|By my dearest Jade <3 Destiny Claus Profile Art.png fay and desti.png|Destiny and Fay cosplaying Maritza and Flaca from Orange is the New Black~ I'm such a very big fan of OITNB and this is my favourite pair of the show, and they always reminded me of Fay and Dest. <3 Destanneey.png|Destiny and Anne at a LGBT Parade. Also, I know, my images always have weird titles. Bruuuuh destanney.jpg|Oh look, Dest and her bae under a mistletoe~~ Destiny Birthday Ball.jpg|GORGEOUS Birthday Ball Destiny by my most precious Jade-The-Tiger! Destiny Birthday Ball.png destiny's card.jpg dest .jpg|finally Dest with her hair down ~ of course it's actually MUCH longet than this, but it's just her bust xD Category:Females Category:Royals Category:Santa Claus Category:Characters Category:Characters of the Month Category:Ship of the Month Category:WiseUnicorn's characters Category:Christmas